


the bar

by jazziisms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziisms/pseuds/jazziisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren and mikasa meet at a bar and eren notices someone put something in her drink. request by anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Eren, the sweetheart. I most definitely can do that! I can imagine he would, being the protective person he is. Modern AU

It was Jean’s idea to go to the bar. Now, Eren didn’t go out drinking often, but he had a hard week and he could use a distraction. Armin decided to tag along, much to the brunet’s relief, because the last thing he needed was an excuse to fight Jean. Especially intoxicated.

He didn’t, however, expect to see the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen in his life not ten minutes in; her jet black hair and milky skin a sharp contrast to the red dress she wore. She sat alone at the bar, some feet away from him and Armin and Jean, phone never leaving her hand. Ah, she must not go out much either; she was clearly out of her element. He wanted to talk to her…maybe get to know her…but he was glued to his chair. He couldn’t move.

That was, however, until a man walked up to the bar and sat next to her. Began chatting her up. Obviously in for the physical. Eren had a bad feeling in his gut, and so he eavesdropped, leaning in what he hoped to be a casual position. The raven wasn’t very responsive and, uncomfortable with the sudden attention, excused herself to go to the restroom. The man watched her leave, dug into his pocket, and Eren watched in horror as he slipped something into her drink.

He wasn’t going to let him get away with this. More importantly, he wasn’t going to let her get in harm’s way, knowing he could have done something to prevent it from happening.

“Eren?” Armin grasped his shoulder, eyebrows scrunched down in concern. “What’s-”

“That bastard just slipped something in her drink,” Eren growled through gritted teeth.

“Who?”

“Him,” Eren nodded, his eyes catching a glimpse of red out of his peripheral. “And she’s coming back right now.”

And before he knew it, he was out of his seat and making his way over to her.

“Hey,” he said in a friendly tone, much different from the intimidating allure the mystery guy used. The raven looked up, startled, but their eyes met for the first time and Eren gasped quietly. She was even prettier up close.

“Hi,” she said back, the lightest of blushes staining her pale cheeks. Oh no, she was smiling. And it was pretty. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, well –” He rubbed the back of his neck, now bashful. He didn’t want to scare her away. But he didn’t want to lie to her either. “I saw you talking with that…guy…and,” Eren lowered his voice, “he put something in your drink.”

“Really?” she was clearly disturbed, and maybe even a little frightened.

“Yeah. My name’s Eren.” He extended a hand. “I came here with my friends, but you can sit with us…if you want.”

Much to his relief, she slowly nodded her head and grasped his hand to shake. “Thank you…Eren. I’m Mikasa.”

“Mikasa,” he tested her name on his tongue and liked the way it sounded. Smiling at her again as he tentatively reached for her arm. “C'mon. We’re just over here.”

Ignoring the glare digging into his back, Eren lead the way back over to his seat. Letting her take his as he pulled up an extra. “Guys, this is Mikasa,” he introduced.

Both Jean and Armin looked up to greet her, Armin having filled Jean in on the situation. Jean gave Mikasa a nod while Armin eagerly introduced himself and shook her hand; Mikasa was surprised by his friendliness and warmth…Eren chuckled. Armin had that effect on everyone he met.

“So, what brings you here?” Armin asked Mikasa.

“Actually, I was supposed to meet up with my friends. But they’re running a bit late.” Mikasa checked her phone. “Fifteen minutes late to be exact.”

“We’ll keep you company until they arrive,” said Eren, and she nodded in thanks.

“Wow, you’re pretty,” Jean blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth, Eren glared at him and Armin snickered in his drink. Taken off guard, Mikasa stared dumbly before turning to Eren. His gaze immediately sobered as she turned to face him.

“Ignore him. He’s an idiot.” And not that he was calling dibs or anything, but if Jean wanted to keep his manhood he better shut it.

“O-Oh…Thank you, Jean.” Mikasa brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked around the room and, spotting the man who was talking to her earlier, tensed up a little.

“What’s wrong? He still looking?” Eren studied her face, knowing the answer. “Ah – here,” he slipped his arm around her chair, scooting a little closer. Hoping she could catch on – and be comfortable with – what he was trying to do.

Mikasa’s cheeks were pink again, he was pretty sure his were the same with how warm his felt, but she picked up on what he was doing and curved her fingers around his free hand. Wow. Her hand was soft.

“I don’t go out much, but, since we’re already getting close and personal –” Eren flashed her a lopsided grin, and she giggled, “why don’t you tell me more about you, eh?”

“Okay…I’m originally from Shiganshina,” she began, and Eren nearly interrupted her; they were from the same hometown. “I lived with my parents up until I graduated high school a few years ago. Now I go to college full time.”

“Which college?”

“University of Shiganshina.”

“Seriously? So do I! – well, the three of us, at least –” he explained, and her eyes grew wide. Even wider when he added, “Armin and I are from Shiganshina too. Jean’s from Trost.”

“Really? How old are you?”

“I just turned twenty one three months ago. You?”

“Twenty one. My birthday’s a month before yours.”

“Nice.” They giggled together. “What’s your major?”

“Japanese. I’m minoring in Photography.”

“Whoa, really?”

“Yeah…My mom’s Japanese and my dad is Caucasian. I became fascinated with my culture. I hope I can visit my family roots one day,” she mused.

This girl was amazing.

“What about you?” she asked in kind.

“Criminology,” he said. “Dad’s a doctor. Mom’s a nurse.” He rolled his eyes fondly. It’s safe to say they were shocked – but not disappointed, of course – when he finally decided on a major before his sophomore year started. 

“Oh? So you’re thinking about being a police officer?”

“That’s right. Think I’d rock a uniform?”

Her eyes appraised him in a way that made heat flood his cheeks again. And from the way she was smiling and biting her lip, he had a good feeling that his feelings were mutual on terms of attractiveness. “Yeah…yeah, I think you would. Most definitely.”

Before he could reply, a lighter female voice practically sang her name out from across the bar. “Mikasa!”

The trio of men and the raven looked up to see two petite blondes walk up to them at a brisk pace – well, the one with the deeper blue eyes looked more eager, with her long golden hair and vibrant blue dress. The other blonde with the big nose and icy eyes appeared to be bored, her hair shorter than the other, and wore a fitted black dress instead.

“ _You’re late_ ,” Mikasa let go of Eren’s hand to fold her arms across her chest; the latter slipping his arm from around her awkwardly.

“Sorry. Traffic was murder!” said the perky blonde. 

And then she noticed Eren, how close in proximity he and Mikasa were, and started smiling with a suggestive look.

“Who’s this?”

“O-Oh, um…” Mikasa met Eren’s gaze. “This is Eren. He and his friends have been keeping me company and…” She shifted in her seat, gesturing towards the other two – who, Eren noticed, looked love-struck beside her – “This is Armin, and Jean.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Armin!” Armin stuck his hand out a tad too eagerly and the smiling blonde instantly shook it.

“She  _just_  said that,” Jean grumbled.

“Hi, Armin! I’m Historia, and this is Annie,” she said, and Eren could’ve sworn the dim lighting in the bar shined directly over her in an angelic light. The girl called Annie simply nodded, and Jean nodded back at her. “We hope we’re not being a bother. It was nice of you to look after Mikasa.”

“It was no problem at all.” Armin was still shaking her hand. Eren slowly shook his head. Nerd. “Mikasa’s very lovely and –”

“Are we gonna drink or what?” Annie interjected in a deadpan. Then, surprising everyone further, she took the empty seat next to Jean, having to hop a little to get on the stool.

“Well, I suppose…” Historia hummed in thought.

“They’ve been really nice – and welcoming,” said Mikasa suddenly, and Eren openly gawked at her. “If it’s okay with them…maybe we can all…hang out together?”

Historia’s eyes brightened, and if Eren had been standing his knees would have gave out. “Oh, that’s a wonderful idea! What do you say, cutie?” she turned her attention to the blond sitting in front of her.

Armin looked around before he pointed to himself. “M-Me?”

Historia giggled. “Yes, you. Armin, right?”

“Right! It’s no problem at all! Here, take my seat. Lemme grab another chair and…”

Mikasa turned back to Eren, smiling shyly. “Sorry. She has that effect on everyone.”

“Oh yeah? Wouldn’t have guessed.”

Mikasa nudged him, and he nudged her back playfully.

“Thanks again,” she said to him, cheeks now matching the shade of her dress.

“For what?” he smiled.

There was a beat of silence before Mikasa moved, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Her affection sent butterflies through his stomach and additional heat to his flaming cheeks, eyes closing briefly at her touch.

“For everything,” she smiled back as she pulled away, gaze soft and lidded.

Eren reached for her hand again, curving his hand around hers much like she had done to him, giving the soft limb a squeeze. He wanted to see her again. Get to know her better.

By the end of the night, he had her number. And, by the looks of it, Armin and Jean got numbers too.


End file.
